The Diner
by donnaspecter
Summary: -It was their thing- every Saturday night they went on a date and walked back home. He hugged her with his arm around her waist and she pressed her head on his shoulder. The night was calm and the noise tonned down as he asked...-Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. One shot. Romance. Enjoy. -A x


**Hey, this is my second fic for the #darveyweek :) I hope you will enjoy this one as well and thanks for reviews on the previous. This is set after they r together as you will be able to tell.**

* * *

The night was in its early hours, they were walking down a familiar street, hand in hand. The air was comfortably warm and his light jacket was draped around her shoulders

He was brushing his thumb against her palm and they were discussing random subjects. It was their thing- every Saturday night they went on a date and walked back home. Sometimes they ended up in a cab, after 12 years they couldn't even wait 20minutes but today they walked, he hugged her with his arm around her waist and she pressed her head on his shoulders as he asked.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

She smirked, looking up to meet his gaze. "You have been dying to ask me, haven't you?" Harvey was amazed once again, her ability to read him like a first grade book never disappointing.

"You have been dying for me to ask you" he joked. "What would you say if I did?"

"I would say: where the hell is my big fat expensive ring?" Donna playfully asked, a lightness added to her step and she felt happy.

"I thought you would want to choose your..." he started but she stopped in her tracks "my own ring? Oh no mister, you will have to work on finding just the one I like." She spoke, raising an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "Can you give me a clue?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Tiffany, but not the classic one because I am not ordinary" she whispered like it was a top secret and she could swear she saw him smirk, the street lights making his eyes sparkle.

"What about the location?" He asked again, burying his hands in his pockets. "Wait wait Harvey this sucks. How can you not know this when I have told you about a hundred thousand times I want you to propose somewhere metaphorically fitting." She answered annoyed.

"Like here?" He asked then, that classic grin on his face she fell in love with almost 13 years ago. She looked up, her eyes landing on an old sign, the building was abandoned and she had to try very hard to read the sign, all she could understand was- DINER. Her heart fluttered as she connected the dots, the path they were walking on seemed familiar anyway.

"This is our diner. Everything started here" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she took a few steps further, her fingers tracing the outline of the door knob, the memories of the day she set that rule flashing in front of her. He stood behind her, watching how she opened the doors, looking back to see if they were even allowed to do that.

He walked up, opening them fully for her and as they entered the lights went on- the room was completely empty, except there was one booth - the one they sat in that day soo many years ago in the corner. She turned around on her heels, her eyes wide and filled with tears "Is this?"

"Yes, the exact one" he nodded, a smile on his lips. He walked up to her, a small box in his hands and she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming, biting on her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming with excitement and happiness. She leaned on the desk as he closed the distance between them, their noses brushing and he opened the box. She looked down to see THE ring- Tiffany, rose gold, with diamond band and a hint of orange in the corners. It was the kind of ring that you couldn't help but notice from far and It screamed her name. It was like looking at a captured fire.

"Just so you know, I asked you about the ring earlier so I have proof now that this is your dream ring and I am the best boyfriend ever and I know it all" he grinned, making her giggle.

"I wanted to do this in the bar we met in" he started "but...I met lots of women in a bar"

Her eyes widened "how romantic of you to say this right now" but he shook his head "but I have never met a woman in a bar that would change my life and not in a way I would have thought. I gave my soul and a key to happiness, to a woman, so pretty she still takes my breath away in this exact dinner, sitting right here." He explained; his fingers tapping on the table behind her. "Thats why I wanted to do this here, this is where it all began and I have loved you every day since. And I know that will never change after today."

She nodded as he continued "Happiness is difficult to define because it means something different to each individual person. Nobody can fully understand or experience another person´s feelings but you managed to do all of that.. you defined happiness for me. You understand my feelings before I do myself. I know through the years I wasn't always the best at providing the same for you but I want you to know that you are my feelings." His voice was about to crack, the tears in his eyes mirroring the ones in hers, his vision blurred but he could still recognize every single detail about her beautiful face.

"…what I am trying to say is- I am nothing without you but that's not why I want this. I want this because I wouldn't have it any other way. Will you marry me? Despite all my flaws and mistakes I have made in the…" he asked but she didn't give him a chance to finish as she covered her lips with his, she didn't want to hear about his flaws, because to her those were the parts she loved most.

"Yes" she mumbled against his lips, and the box dropped to the floor, the ring still safely inside as she kissed his neck and cheeks and lips while he draw patterns on her skin.

The smile on his slightly parted lips was as dazzling as his eyes. He would pour his bleeding heart out to her and she just promised him forever- not that there was any doubt about it before tonight, because somewhere deep down they have always known.

He picked up the box again, warmth like sunlight radiated from his smile and it warmed up the coldest parts of her. It was all she managed to see before he took her hand in his, the ring fitting her perfectly. She felt weightless as he scooped her up from the ground and her bottom landed on the booth, they kissed their way into forever. Forever that started years ago, in this exact building.

* * *

 _I don't know how to say it so I am just going to come out and say it- but I don't want to lose you._

And he never really did.

* * *

 **It has been a long time since I wrote a proposal, after that whole collection of them I wrote in one fic I was sure I will never be able to write something unique again haha but I tried and I really hope you enjoyed reading it and that it made you feel some emotions.  
Please review if you liked it and let me know if you have any suggestions for future fics!**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
